legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pandora (Saint Seiya)
Pandora is Hades' sister in this life time. She was born at Heinstein Castle as the first daughter of the German noble Heinstein family. She existed during the time of the ancient Greeks and was cursed with immortality and eternal youth to always fight for Hades. The spread of darkness came from the infamous Pandora's box, which is how she has become who she is today. The Miracle Elite Storyline Pandora was addressed as "Mother" by her followers, because she opened the box that Zeus locked the wicked thing in there. Main Allies: The Acolytes (Her Children of Cult), Izaya Orihara (Her Eldest son), Kousuke Kira (Her second son), Greatest Enemies: Kokoro, Her Goal: Open the forbidden box (which granted her acolytes their new evil powers.) Conquer Multi-Universe, LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Following the the Spawn's journey, Thrax calls the Pandora to the Underworld, where he asks them whether Tuxedo will interfere with his plan to take over Multi Universe. They reveal some of the future to him. Pandora reveals that, after Tuxedo's Death, the world shall be left with Dystopia; Pandora again reveals that Syndicate will then gather lots of villains in one huge group. Pandora says that they will overthrow all the heroes and defenders of Multi Universe, but, as Pandora reveals, only if any hero does not interfere. When Pandora discovered that the real Dormammu is alive, she then sends Grapefruit, Big Bad Wolf, ???, ???, and Hyp, Mutt and Nod to start their mission.? With this new knowledge, Pandora plans her next move. She is aligned with The Acolytes as their leader and founder of the unit. She recruited Wrath and Slender Man while having Mai and Ty Lee serving as her sidekicks. Rise of the Multi-Universal Amazons Pandora is returning in this story and she is going to be the main villain of the story. She assembled Her new members for her team and Used Thrax to take her place for a roll call. Later she sends Wrath to help Shinn Asuka. The Return of Pandora Pandora is returning alongside The Acolytes members, Pandora in this Adventure will be the main villain. Pandora was resurrected. She made a plan to kill Kokoro and the fellowship. She relieved the villains of the Halloween boredom at the Lovelace Mansion by taking it over and transforming it into the House of Villains. A Christmas Bizarro in July She returns once again as a major villain. She allied herself and her children with Phoenix Inc. to fulfill their goal on Christmas and New Years Eve. Trouble in London She may return and reunite with her long lost sons. Pandora will be joining Dorian Gray's empire. Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: The Acolytes, Pyron, Fever Pitch, Prisoner 775, Evil Robot, the Bogeyman, Superwoman, Darth Marr, Deidara, Evil Way Big, Original Greed, Accelerator, Akito/Agito/Lind Wanijima, Jeane, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Shinn Asuka, Mukuro Rokudo, Kaguro, Angel, Arakune, Beatrice, Bernkastel, Black Lady, Cal Devens, Delia York, Diva, Dr. Supreme, Dune, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Erza Knightwalker, Ghostface, Haku, Hanzō Urushihara, Haruna Niekawa, Higanbana Odoru, Hänsel and Gretel, Kanako Urashima, King Sombra, King Zinthos, Lambdadelta, Lune, Mai, Minatsuki Takami, Minene Uryuu, Mysterio, Nina Williams, Odin (Heavy Metal 2000), Overlord, Princess Devilotte, Prowler, Queen Nehelenia, Re'gish Wamik, Regina, Rez, Rumia, Shingen Kishitani, Slender Man, Suigintou, Sunny, Tenshi Hinanawi, Thetis, Tulip Thanatos, Ty Lee, Ultear Milkovich, Umehito Nekozawa, Virgilia, Wrath, Yumiko Takagi, Zeref Rivals: ??? On and Off Allies/Enemies: ??? Enemies: Thrax, Falcon, King Rex, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Black Mask, Jecht, Kokoro, Aoi Kunieda, Julia Chang, Lan Fan, Emma Frost, Ayane, Riza Hawkeye, X-23, Wendy Marvell Aya Drevis, Beelzebub IV, Relationships Hades Pandora broke the seal, and the souls of the gods Hypnos and Thanatos were released. She was told that Hades will become her brother and she must protect him until the final battle begins, if she would, they would grant her eternal life. When Hades was born, all lives at Pandora's house began to die except herself. Then she became Hades' servant, commanding his armies of Specters through the invasion of the Sanctuary during the XX Century Holy War. She is completely loyal to Hades, at the point of being capable of torturing Wyvern Radamanthys when she discovered he had disobeyed Hades' orders and sent Specters to the Sanctuary to watch over the resurrected Gold Saints. Karkull After she revived by Megatron, she served him as maid and allied with his minions. Years went by, Karkull is the Lovecraftian reincarnation of Pandora's son, who died at birth. After Pandora tried to resurrect him and saw that what had come back was not her child, Karkull was given to the Gate. Pandora later regretted her decision after hearing him cry and tried to reach him, but the gate closed before she could. Izaya Orihara Izaya worked to conceal his identity as son of the First Woman in Greek Mythology (Saint Seiya Universe), Pandora, but he had connection with mother. During Birth of The Miracle Elite, Pandora is a part of her son's plan to rule entire Multi-Universe, came into possession of the throne of Dark King, knowing that he could gain control of his mother's Acolytes making them do his mother's bidding. As Thrax ruined Izaya's dream of regime, he'll never see her again. Kosuke Kira Kousuke Kira is also biological son of Pandora and a brother to Izaya and his sisters. He was told by Dr. Fetus that Pandora was Kousuke's mom and was worshiped by the acolytes, which was his brethren siblings. Her followers Pandora's followers are known to be The Acolytes/Children of Pandora. They knew that ancient History was true about Pandora. She was worshiped by villains who joined her allegiance. Until The traitor destroyed her Acolytes, Her legacy with her survive members was wished to bring her back. While villains like Hunson Abadeer and Zeus had their remade teams. She done a same thing with new followers. She was the only female villain who recruited more allies and understand their goals. Other Villains Pandora's opinion on other villains is well complicated, She views Dormammu as scariest deity, Galvatron as wicked god of the dead with no regard for anyone but himself and Zeus as her worst nightmare. She does however Respect Hunson Abadeer as they have same personalities. Trivia * She is one of three main villains who is female * Along with Zeus and Hunson Abadeer, She remade her team to keep on with her own goal. * He was the first villain so far to win control over the Multi-Universe, even though he lost he still held it for some time. * She is remained the Big Bad alongside with Hunson, Dormammu, Zeus, Discord, Galvatron, and The Joker. * She stays on top regardless unlike most villains who are defeated or killed and comes out on top against every villain she opposes from Discord to Galvatron to Zeus. * Pandora's character is based on the First Woman in Greek Mythology. As a punishment on Mankind for accepting fire from Prometheus against Zeus's wishes, Zeus commissions Hephaestus to create a beautiful woman out of clay and bring her to life. Afterwards, Zeus and the other gods bestow many different, but ultimately wicked, attributes and presents on the woman, as well as irresistible beauty. One of the most significant dark qualities she is given is Curiosity. She is then named Pandora, which means "All-Gifted". Zeus then gives her to the Titan Epimethius to be his wife. He also gives Pandora a jar (or a box in modern tellings), which she is warned never to open. However, one night while Epimethius sleeps, Pandora's curiosity wins out and she opens the box, which releases the Keres, a family of evils and miseries (Death, Old Age, Disease, Famine, War, etc.) that infect the whole world. Zeus, knowing how she was created, had counted on Pandora opening it all along. Only one good thing remained in the box, Hope, which acts as an antidote to the evils Pandora unleashed. * Although the evils released from the mythic Pandora's jar/box are the main part of the punishment from Zeus, Pandora herself is also considered a curse among men, as in the original myth she is directly called a "beautiful evil", because she and women are irresistible, but their beauty and dual nature cause men to be miserable and tormented. This also explains Pandora's alliance with Hades, who wants mankind destroyed. * Pandora's characterization and connection to Hades give her a resemblance to Hades' mythological wife, Persephone. Gallery 1289805491324_f.jpg pandora-1215978935.jpg pandora_00.jpg Photo20070222123532.jpg 1294947586436_f.jpg ea87a86a75aea3af7bcdf903d97b9d3ao.jpg 1322702968326_f.jpg pandora-12159246b3.jpg Pandora_H03-03.jpg 278706pandora 11.jpg Pandora_H25-21.jpg 1299034073734_f.jpg 1290709459183_f.jpg pandora-1215993f3a.jpg 1326057059935_f.jpg Pandora_H25-07.jpg pandora-12157343bf.jpg pandora-12158651b7.jpg Pandora_H03-04.jpg pandora-12159682da.jpg pandora-1215879647.jpg pandora-1215801cc0.jpg pandora-121597754b.jpg Pandora_H03-05.jpg 1290628257252_f.jpg pandora-1215886440.jpg 1256963797683_f.jpg pandora-1215731bdc.jpg Pandora_H25-01.jpg Pandora_02.jpg Pandora_H25-06.jpg 1290276882127_f.jpg 1291152322754_f.jpg vlcsnap130816.png Pandora_H25-15.jpg Pandora_H25-09.jpg Pandora_H03-01.jpg Pandora195151cx2.jpg Pandora-sswikia.jpg pandora44.jpg Pandora_H25-02.jpg Pandora_H25-10.jpg pandore.jpg ssova11-23.jpg 263435_191535797566671_3562629_n.jpg 303508_219730294747221_936123171_n.jpg 303906_219730451413872_1349512994_n.jpg 304715_219731141413803_781184872_n.jpg 305242_219730404747210_1057527629_n.jpg 308721_219732288080355_558288011_n.jpg 309808_219733598080224_1548283923_n.jpg 313538_219730508080533_93811182_n.jpg 320477_219732098080374_1226238634_n.jpg 284659_207856039266247_2188991_n.jpg 379561_450875034973568_1993531548_n.jpg Pandore_2.png 564646_450880144973057_1246276101_n.jpg 25987_463247270403011_654728230_n.jpg 1322098319124_f.jpg 1322702249718_f.jpg 1325179861300_f.jpg 541398_473808806013524_67005699_n.jpg 549931_484746224919782_788155108_n.jpg Pandora 18.jpg 1150gz.jpg new0520.jpg vlcsnap-855389.jpg 264484_563873370340400_567325686_n.jpg 300372_230189987032852_4016166_n.jpg 381167_265559860162531_1739171216_n.jpg Pandora_revisa.png Pandora233.jpg Pandora_golpea.png Pandora_informando.png 1970528_656576567736746_391631577_n.jpg 47e280d17fdc5bef0da242d22bdb3416803a6a7f.jpg pandora_heinstein__omega_settei1__by_ladyheinstein-d6gp7fg.jpg 1293738792398_f.jpg Lady_Heinstein-Pandore-Omega1.jpg pand01.JPG Pandora 25.JPG Pandora 31.JPG tumblr_m9slt22nBM1rsojmdo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mx3wtzD2yw1ryasolo1_500.jpg tumblr_n6iji3BUf81rshlsro1_500.png 114188499.jpg 166514_402525859793981_834238582_n.jpg 551030_402526326460601_1323036356_n.jpg 10525729 747205375340531 8290827084852028121 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Sexy characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:The Acolytes Category:Main Villains Category:Deities Category:Spinoffs Villains Category:Children of Pandora Category:Goddesses Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Former members of Izaya's Syndicate Category:Main villains of Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Cult Leaders Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:Sibling Category:Big Bads Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Romeo's Archenemies Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Villains Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tragic Villains Category:Extremists Category:Characters hailing from the Saint Seiya universe Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Maaya Sakamoto Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Cristina Vee